


[Podfic] First Dance by lifeaftermeteor

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: It’s their wedding and they’re surrounded by people who love them. So why does Keith feel like he’s falling apart? Thankfully, the man who knows him better than anyone is already in his arms.





	[Podfic] First Dance by lifeaftermeteor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217697) by [lifeaftermeteor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftermeteor/pseuds/lifeaftermeteor). 



> Thank you to [lifeaftermeteor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftermeteor/pseuds/lifeaftermeteor) for letting me podfic this fic! Go check out their other works!

[](https://imgur.com/O2ENKKa)

  * [First Dance MP3 [7mb/07:20]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2qfn6mi4mcd42je/First_Dance_-_by_lifeaftermeteor_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2qfn6mi4mcd42je/First_Dance_-_by_lifeaftermeteor_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)[First Dance - Google Drive Stream](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EYssJ3LU97UpP5lT6tDxUwstPG1_MNyJ/view?usp=sharing)
  * Soundcloud:  




**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
